1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barbecue devices and more particularly pertains to a new barbecue device for spreading and manipulating charcoal within a grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barbecue devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, barbecue devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,380; U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,136; U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,854; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 386,578; U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,449; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,375.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new barbecue device. The inventive device includes a raking portion and a handle portion. The raking portion comprises a pair of pronged portions. Each of the pronged portions is integrally coupled together. The handle portion includes a rod and a handle member. The rod is elongate having a first and second end. The second end of the rod is integrally coupled to the raking portion. The handle member has a first end and a second end. The first end of the handle member is fixedly coupled to the first end of the rod.
In these respects, the barbecue device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of spreading and manipulating charcoal within a grill.